Amelia Doyle
Biography Amelia was born in Forest Hills in 1990 to Claire Doyle and an unknown man. Her mother died when she was only 3, in a car accident. Amelia then moved in with her Nana, along with her brother. Amelia attended Forest Hills Public School where she met Claudia and Tia. Amelia first found out that she was a witch at 15, when she turned her frog into a bird. Nana told them they were decendants of the most powerful coven in history, Max being a direct decendant of Merlin Doyle, Merlin the great. Max then became the leader of his Coven, and when his sister discovered her abilities she joined as well. Amelia only had one boyfriend in Highschool, and he died when she was attacked by a demon. The Coven faced their first vampire at their Highschool Graduation and the Coven killed it. Max then lead the Coven to defend themselves against Witch Hunters, and Demons, Amelia went to college when she was 20 for a once year program him Health Care, she currently works at a retirement home. Amelia has a very comedic personality comapred to her older serious brother Max. Amelia can talk alot, and sometimes loudly, and can have a very animated personality. She also has a more serious side that she only shows in serious or sad situations. Season One In Episode One, Max sits with Amelia in their family home, Amelia tells Max she misses Nana, Max tells her he does too. Amelia tells him she thought the funeral went well. Max doesn't say anything. Max tells Amelia that he inherited the house and is going to put her name on the deed so if anything happens she always has a place to live. She asks him how expensive it is, he tells her a lot, and she offers to help pay the rent. Max tells Amelia, he is going to see the local psychic Lady Heart to find out why Nana died. Later, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet up. Tia states the Nana's murder needs to be solved. Claudia says she will meet up with them after her audition and leaves. Tia says she is going to call their friend Tanner and head to where she was found dead, even though she died “naturally sleeping on a park bench” they might find proof of a murder. After, Amelia sits up in the apartment, she has a weird feeling. In Episode Two, Max and Tia burst into the Doyle home with a dead Claudia in their arms. Amelia stands up in shock. Amelia grabs her grimoire and starts reading about vampires, she states if a vampire kills someone by draining all their blood, they will turn. Everyone realizes Claudia will rise soon. Amelia picks up her phone calls Claudia's dad. Max, Amelia, Tia and Tanner watch Claudia wake up in her cell, she immediately starts yelling and growling and screams she wants blood. After, Max, Tia and Amelia sit in the living room upstairs. They can hear Claudia downstairs screaming. They are all quiet. Finally, Max stands up, he tells his coven that he is going to see Lady, she might be able to help, he asks Amelia and Tia to look in the grimoire for any information. Tia says she will tell Dale in person what happened first. Everyone silently agrees. Later, Amelia researches and finds out there is a Cleansing Spell, that can rid a being of evil. They decide to try it right away. Tanner watches Amelia say the spell but Claudia cries in pain and begins to burn, and Tanner stops them. Later, Max, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet in the basement. Max tells them he is a Magical Cambion and what that entails. Claudia mentions the crest being linked the Alistar as well. In Episode Three, Max walks into the Doyle Home and meets Amelia. Max tells her about the ghost and she tells him she thinks that's amazing. He asks her what she is up to, and she tells him she is leaving to meet up with a new coven in town. She hugs him and leaves. After, Amelia and Tia come by to help set up decorations for the ball, Claudia uses her super strength to put up a disco ball, and her super speed to string the lights. Tia and Amelia use magic to make the lanterns float. Then, The three girls go inside and meet up with a new coven. Jonas the leader, steps forward and introduces himself, Lisa and Tannis. They suggest a ritual to celebrate the pagan Samhain. The Halloween Party starts, Soon everyone starts to arrive, Max arrives and meets up with a big group, Amelia, Tia, Tanner, Jonas and Dale are all there. Lisa joins them and tells them about Tannis's death, everyone is shocked. When savage vampire Nicky arrives, Dale is able to get Amelia, Tia, Jonas and a hurt Tenner outside the hall. In Episode Four, Max, Amelia, Claudia, Tanner and Tia join Castle and Jonas to have a ceremony to protect themselves. Tanner watches, and tells them he is sad he doesnt have powers but is not sure he totally understands this. He leaves for work. After, Amelia turns some music on and serves some drinks to Claudia, Tia, Castle and Jonas. Tanner arrives at the party and finds Jonas, he is with Castle, Claudia and Amelia, he tells them Leon is a vampire. After Tia gets a phone call, Amelia, Claudia and Tia sit in the bedroom, they have all just found out their parents were killed. In Episode Five, Amelia sits with Claudia and Tia, as the mourn their parents, Amelia tells them loosing her mother was hard too but their friendship helped her move forward. After Claudia explains that Ander's hideout should be near the local museum and Tia explains the sewer system has old building perfect for a hideout, Amelia encourages her team to find this place, they decide to ask Tanner. After they get the information from him Amelia, Claudia and tia meet up with Max and decide it is time for a fight. During the battle Amelia and Tia fight Logan until audrey comes up behind him and bites him, killing him. the Three witches then do a sleep spell to knock out Audrey. Amelia then notices that Logan's body is gone but Max brushes it off and they head out to party. Season Two In Episode Six, Claudia, Amelia and Tanner, stand in the basement, Audrey is still in the cell, telling Claudia she hates her. Claudia tells Audrey she can still change her ways. Later, Jonas comes in and meets up with Claudia, Tia, Amelia and Tanner. Jonas suggests a spell to make her obey, but Claudia says she must earn her redemption, and she knows deep down she wants it. Then, Raquelle appears to Amelia, Tia, Tanner, Jonas and Claudia at the Doyle Home. She tells them she had a vision, that Max is the vessel of Darkness, and the Darkness, and ancient god, wants to use him to fight the Light and destroy all life on Earth, They are shocked, they then also states a werewolf will be roaming the streets. In Episode Seven, Raquelle sits with Amelia, Tia, Claudia, Jonas, Tanner and tells them when Audrey killed Logan his werewolf gene was activated. Amelia tells Tia and Claudia they should go to Tia's down the street and get all information of Werewolves. After Max is attacked by wolf Logan, Claudia, Amelia and Tia walk in. Amelia and Coven watch Logan trash around in the cage full of hair and teeth. Max turns to Tia and Amelia and tells them to go look at that information they got, she leaves. After, Tia says she might have better information on how to cure this with magic at her place, the two girls head there, and a wolf bites Tia but Amelia kicks it in the face and it runs away, Amelia looks at Tia's arm, bleeding badly and she puts her hand on it, and heals it. Tia is surprised, because witches can't do that. Amelia arrives back at home, she goes right to her room In Episode Eight, Amelia invited the coven and friends to a christmas party on christmas eve, they decorate. Max comes in and has a humbug fit, She says he is becoming a monster, and he leaves. She appears again in his ghost visions, she appears as a child when Max is forced to watch his last christmas with Claire. Then again It's midnight, and Amelia and Coven all sip eggnog and watch It's a Wonderful Life. Amelia admits the Tree looks amazing, and they did such a good job, Audrey says maybe they should go encase Max comes home, Amelia says “Max can get over himself, he will not ruin my Christmas, and he knows I am the one person he won't take on”, Amelia tells them all they are staying the night, and tomorrow opening the presents she bought them all, they laugh and agree. After, on Christmas Day, Max shows up happy, and is shocks Amelia, she opens her present and it is a new dress. In Episode Nine, Amelia sits with Max, and he tells her the story Paria told him in Episode Six. Amelia, Max and Felix find Tanner's house destroyed and crawl into the rubble to help their friends. Amelia pulls out Tia, and she is ok. She is present at the hospital when Logan and Tanner both decide to leave the team. In Episode Ten, Amelia, Max, and coven sit in the Doyle Home, Max says things are getting so dangerous, Amelia tells Max not the feel bad, maybe one day they will get to live normal lives. Just then Raquelle knocks on the door and Amelia lets her in. Raquelle says she got Max's message and she has bad news. Raquelle sits down and tells them She had two visions, and they were both about the coven's two current problems. Raquelle explains that she saw a meeting with Jonas, crew and Alistar (Max's father), and when Max says his mom killed his father years ago, she explains that the darkness has possessed him, hes stronger then Max now. she then says she saw a way to stop him, find a special crystal that can trap the darkness inside and kill Alistar. Raquelle then tells them that isn't everything, she tells them she saw Jonas and crew rise two Ancients to distract the coven. The coven is floored by this news and decide they have to act quickly. Max says they need to find the crystal before they fight Anders, Max turns to Amelia, she looks scared and Max tells her it will be ok, she tells him she can't do this and walks out the door. After, Amelia comes home to find Tia and Tanner looking in the Grimiore, she says she wants to help and they sit down, and learn a few things about ancients. In Episode Eleven, Amelia meets up with Max and tells him everything she knows currently, he tells her to go see Raquelle and get more answers. Amelia meets Raquelle who tells her she is the vessel of light, and that means when Max is possessed by the darkness she will be the one who will have to fight him, and help end the world. Amelia is thrown back by it but remains strong. She joins the group back the the Doyle home before the final confrontation and leaves with them. Amelia attacks Alistar but is hurt by him and watches Max trap the darkness in a crystal and kill him. Powers and Abilities The powers of this being are paralell to that of a god when fully developed. Amelia starts out only using Magic and Telepathy and soon develops other abilities like Light Control, Teleportation and Healing. Magic being tied to her witch heritage, Telepathy tied into her angelic heritage, Healing being ties into her angelic heritage, Teleportation being tied into both her angeling side, and the fact that she is The vessel of Light, and Light control is a power only she has as she is the vessel. Weaknessess Not many known weaknessess to Amelia, even at her strongest she is prone to magical, physical and mental attacks. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Angels Category:Nephilim